


Kinktober: Day 17

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [17]
Category: The Marketplace Series - Laura Antoniou
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Exhibitionism / Masturbation





	Kinktober: Day 17

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menage_gay_trois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menage_gay_trois/gifts).

Grendel glanced over as the two of you stepped through the door, gave you a quick look up and down, and nodded in satisfaction.

"Perfect timing. Come on over, Chris."

You'd learned a long time ago that 'Chris' really meant both of you— you went where he went, often as a silent shadow, but occasionally as a display of his training style and skills. This was clearly the latter. You made your way over to Grendel, Chris close behind, and knelt at his feet, awaiting further instructions. It was hard not to feel small under eight pairs of eyes, but you did your best to shut them out; your posture straight, shoulders back, gaze leveled at Grendel's chest.

"Chris is the majordomo. Alex and I do not have time to micromanage your schedules, your meal plans, or your punishments. He will be in charge of all of that, and the six of you are expected to take his orders as seriously as you would mine."

Grendel still hadn't addressed you or your presence in the room, and it didn't seem as though he intended to at all. The new trainees clearly hadn’t been instructed not to stare, and all but one of them were openly gaping at you. Chris was in his usual position behind Grendel’s chair, legs slightly spread, arms crossed over his chest and displaying no emotion.

“Anyone at the house that isn’t a fellow trainee is allowed to give you orders.  _ Encouraged _ to do so, in most cases. You will obey or be punished as Chris sees fit.” Grendel waited for nods of assent from the small group in his office before continuing. “He’s also authorized to hand out rewards for exceptional behavior. Chris?"

Chris gestured at you to get your attention, then pointed at the coffee table. You awkwardly made your way to the table on your knees and bent over the glass, but he shook his head. Tentatively, you sat on the edge, this time earning yourself a small nod of approval. 

Grendel fished around in his pockets, producing a small butt plug from the right, and a decently sized dildo from the left, and carelessly tossed both in your direction. “This is something that we would consider to be a reward,” he explained, waving a hand impatiently at you. 

You swallowed hard and retrieved the toys from where they’d landed at your feet. The plug stung without any lube, but the size made it manageable, and you slid it into your ass with minimal effort.

“You are neither allowed to touch yourselves nor each other, and doing so will warrant a punishment of Chris’s choosing.” Grendel carried on with his welcome speech as if you weren’t even there. “The only exception, of course, would be under the staff’s orders.”

You spat on the head of the dildo, painfully aware of the fact that the entire room’s attention was on you. For a moment you debating putting the whole thing in your mouth; deepthroating the toy the way that you knew Grendel loved, but now wasn’t the time or place. You ran the cool silicone over your pussy, lined it up, and pressed it inside. 

One of the fresh faces behind you let out a gasp. You weren't sure which, but it sounded like the slender blonde. He'd been visibly hard before you even settled on the tabletop, and you couldn't help but feel guilty, sure that he'd be punished for it the second Grendel had ended their meeting.

You pushed the toy deeper; all the way to the flared base. It was big enough that that familiar ache in your lower belly started to bloom into existence, but not so big that you struggled to take it. Slowly, carefully, you began to pump the dildo in and out; short, shallow strokes that you knew you could manage for as long as you needed to.

"Other than that, everything should have been covered in your contracts. You waive your right to bodily autonomy, you receive no percentage of the profits from your potential sale as a slave, your right to consent has been transferred to the house, et cetera, et cetera." 

Grendel finally looked up from his clipboard, and you saw the very corners of his mouth twitch, threatening to turn upwards into that dangerous smirk of his. You sped up slightly, hoping to elicit more of a reaction from him, but his poker face was absolutely immaculate. You'd been lucky to get a reaction at all.

"Now." Grendel set his notes aside and crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair. "Chris has been kind enough to lend us his own personal slave. Would anybody care to take advantage before we get down to business?"

Nobody stepped up, and, while slightly disappointing, you could hardly blame them. His spiel was coming to an end, and you doubled your rhythm, fucking yourself hard and fast with the toy, wet enough by now that the base hitting your lips made an obscene noise with each thrust.

"Nobody?" Grendel glanced around the half-circle of new recruits, but every single one remained silent. "Thank you, Chris, you may go.”

Chris nodded, gestured to you, and turned on his heel. You couldn't help pouting in disappointment, but you obediently followed him out of the room as gracefully as you could manage with your holes stuffed to the brim.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
